tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bay Lookout
Olivia becomes a lifeguard at the beach, but things don't exactly go as planned. Episode Summary It's a beautiful day at the beach, and Olivia has recently taken up the position as a lifeguard. She thinks it'll be a piece of cake and she is excited to start. However, she begins to have some regret as soon as she sees a giant swarm of people come in. She gets super nervous. She hasn't seen this many people in one setting since her Black Friday experience. Dani and Brooke notice Olivia, and wonder how she became to be a lifeguard. Olivia said she just needed to make some extra money. Dani wishes her good luck with the job. Everything goes well, until some bubbles start forming in the water. Just then, a giant water monster forms. Olivia is officially freaking out now. Everyone evacuates the water. Brooke wonders what they're gonna do. Olivia has never seen anything like this before. She wonders who could've summoned such a terrible creature. To her surprise, she sees Dr. Eggman come from above. She had a feeling it was him. Eggman hopes she enjoys the surprise he left for her at the beach. Olivia wonders where Sonic is when you need him, because he would know how to defeat this monster. Olivia decides that as lifeguard, she needs to take action. She decides to tackle this water monster herself. Eggman can't believe she's taking Chaos on without the power of the Chaos Emeralds. And sure enough, she defeats Chaos just like that. Eggman can't believe it. He then launches an assault of sand weapons as revenge. Olivia won't allow for that either. She defeats the sand weapons as well. Orbot asks Eggman what their next move is. Eggman thinks it's time to retreat. So they do. After all the fight, everyone celebrates by having the biggest beach bash ever. Everyone dances, swims, plays volleyball, and enjoys some grilling. Dani thinks Olivia was awesome out there. Olivia thanks Dani, but she thinks it's time to put another two weeks notice in. She doesn't think the lifeguard life is for her. Dani thinks that's perfectly fine. Olivia goes to the office to turn in her notice. Production Information * CGI is only used on Chaos and the sand weapons Trivia * The episode title is a nod to Baywatch * "Tropical Coast" from Sonic Lost World ''is heard during the opening scenes * Olivia mentions the crowds she experienced in "The Black Friday Deal" * "Perfect Chaos Phase 2" from ''Sonic Generations ''is heard when Chaos is revealed * The "Open Your Heart" remix from ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games ''is heard during the fight against Chaos * Dr. Eggman makes a reference to the Chaos boss fight from ''Sonic Adventure * The sand weapons are likely a reference to the ''SpongeBob Squarepants ''episode "Sand Castles in the Sand" * An instrumental of "Disco Miniature Golfing Queen" from ''Phineas and Ferb ''is heard during the beach bash * Olivia mentions her other two week notice from "The Two Weeks Notice" Category:A Day In The Life Of Olivia Category:The Phineasnferb Channel